


Homebound

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Foreskin Play, Jewish Levi, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Sweaters, they have a pet dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michigan is hit by a blizzard, Levi and Eren find that they are unable to fly back to their home state for Christmas- so they make do by celebrating it on their own. </p>
<p>[Ereri Secret Santa 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirakiracats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/gifts).



> Ereri Secret Santa! :D
> 
> The prompts were: 1) "Eren and Levi have been feeding the same stray dog but have never met and after a while they both decide to take the dog home at the same time and meet with an awkward moment of both wanting the dog." 2) "Eren and Levi (any age) getting competitive over building snowmen, bonus points if Levi tries to win with underhanded methods and Eren jokes that he won't forgive him." and 3) "Eren cashing in on a previous 'cliche couple coupon' from Levi that says Levi will do anything he wants for a whole day, bonus points for extreme fluff and doting on Eren." I found a way to combine all three of these prompts together! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> (I didn't get to properly edit this so I apologize for any glaring mistakes ;;; )

**December 14th, 2015**

“Holy fuck it is fucking _freezing_ outside.”

Levi looks up from his phone as Eren stomps his feet against the wooden floor of their foyer, trying to warm himself up as he attempts to wipe the snow off their dog. “C’mon, Chowder, stay still for Papa- good girl.” He smiles once the dog is dry enough to not drip water all over the house, and he rewards her for her good behavior with a head scratch and a kiss. “Alright, off you go now,” he exclaims, and Chowder gives a happy bark before she bounds into the living room, grabs her favorite toy, and jumps up on the couch. Levi smiles and shakes his head, then leans forward for Eren’s kiss when the brunet comes up to him, then immediately pulls back with a grimace.

“Easy there, Jack Frost. I’m not interested in freezing my lips off.”

“Aw,” Eren fake pouts before a sly grin creeps across his face. “So that means you don’t want to warm my lips up?” he asks, a sneaky hand sliding up the back of Levi’s thigh, and Levi just rolls his eyes before he slides out of the way.

“I’m always willing to warm them up- just not when they’re blocks of ice,” he shoots back, and Eren chuckles before he leans his forearms on the kitchen island, watching Levi as he frowns at his phone.

“Watcha looking at?” he asks, and Levi chews his lip in thought before he shows Eren his phone.

“Weather report for the next week,” he explains, watching Eren’s brows furrow together as he swipes around on the phone. “If it gets any worse, the airport may delay all flights out.”

“Hmm… do you think we’d be able to drive if we couldn’t fly out?” Levi purses his lips in consideration and takes a sip of his tea before he answers.

“Dunno. Depends on how bad the weather is.” He sees the way Eren’s face falls at the idea of being unable to see his family for Christmas, and he reaches a hand out to cup his husband’s face, his thumb stroking Eren’s cheek as the brunet looks up at him.

“Eren. I promise, we’ll go home and see your family for Christmas.” He breathes an internal sigh of relief when Eren’s face crinkles into a small smile before they share a kiss.

“Thank you, love,” Eren says when they pull away, then he grabs Levi’s hand. “C’mon, it’s almost five. Let’s go light the candle and have dinner.”

Eren watches respectfully as Levi lights the _shamash_ first, using that candle to light up the entire _menorah_ , and then he clears his throat as he tries to recite the prayer as smoothly as Levi.

“ _Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah. Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam, she'asa nisim la'avoteinu ba'yamim ha'heim ba'z'man ha'ze_.”

Eren breathes a sigh of relief once the prayer is recited, his tongue still unfamiliar with the pronunciation of the language. His train of thought comes to an abrupt halt when Levi shoves a wrapped gift into his hand.

“... Really? I still don’t see why you’re giving me gifts.”

“Because, Mr. Snowballs for Brains, it’s common for us to give each other presents. Even if you aren’t an official convert, you’re still participating in this, so I’ll do whatever I want and give my husband a present.” Levi pins Eren with a sincere expression, and the brunet can’t help the blush that creeps to his cheeks, choosing to hide it by grabbing Levi’s gift of the night and shoving it towards him.

“Fine. Here you go, Mr. Sugar Daddy.”

“Tch, please. I’m allowed to do this for my husband.”

\----------

**December 21st, 2015**

“Late last night, Bishop International Airport declared that all flights would be cancelled due to the extreme weather that has been forecasted all week. WHSV would like to remind its viewers that, during a blizzard-”

“ _Damn it_!” Eren throws the remote on the ground, startling Chowder as he stomps out of the living room. Levi watches him carefully, then sighs as he scratches Chowder’s head in an attempt to calm her down before he can go pacify his husband. He gives Eren two minutes to himself before he stands up and walks up the stairs, knocking softly on their bedroom door.

“Eren?” He hears a muffled sniffle and sighs, his hand resting on the door knob. “Can I come in?” He knows Eren well enough to know that his silence means yes, and he opens the door slowly, seeing that Eren is laying face down on their bed, his face shoved into the pillows. Levi stands still for a second, then carefully crawls onto the bed next to his husband to start stroking his hair.

“... I’m sorry, Eren.”

“‘s not your fault, babe,” Eren sniffles into the pillow, but Levi can’t help but feel guilty. He promised Eren they’d go back to Virginia to see his family for Christmas, but now, it looks like this will be Eren’s first Christmas without his family.

“... Do you think we can still drive down there?” Eren whispers, and Levi has to stop himself from snorting.

“Eren- snow back home is one thing. But here?” Levi points to their window, where the howling wind is whipping the snow around. “It’s been like that for _hours_ already- and it may even last _days_. I don’t think even the most suicidal people in Michigan are going to be tempted to drive in these conditions. My coworkers said they’ve had snow up to the eaves of their garages before.We’re practically homebound.”

Eren is silent next to him, but it only takes seconds before Levi can tell Eren is crying again. His heart aches as he hugs Eren to his body, pressing an apologetic kiss into his hair. “I’m so sorry, Eren…”

Chowder comes to join them, creeping forward on her paws to lick Eren’s cheek, and she wags her tail and whimpers sadly, the energy pouring off Eren making the dog feel sympathy for her parent. Levi lays there for what seems like hours, but the alarm clock on Eren’s bedside table tells him that only thirty minutes have passed before Eren’s sniffles finally subside, and his puffy red face emerges from the pillow.

“Hey there,” Levi whispers softly, reaching out his hand to cup Eren’s cheek and brush away his tears with his thumb. “Feeling a little bit better now?”

“I g-guess so,” Eren sniffles as he leans forward to bury his face in Levi’s chest. “I mean, I’m still sad, but…”

 “I know,” Levi says as he presses another kiss to Eren’s hair. “C’mon, we should probably call everyone, let them know we can’t make it.”

\----------

After they both call their parents and have breakfast, Eren sits on the couch with his chin propped on his knees, staring vacantly into the fireplace as Chowder chews on one of her toys. Levi finds the two of them like that when he comes downstairs after unpacking their suitcases. He watches Eren for a few seconds, thinking of what he can do to make his husband happy again, when an idea comes to him.

“You know,” he starts, crossing his arms as he leans against the wall, “we have a forest outside our house.”

“Mhm,” Eren hums noncommittally, and Levi shakes his head as he rolls his eyes.

“A forest filled with spruce, pine, fir.” Eren hums once again, and Levi holds back a sigh as he steps behind the couch to wrap his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

“A forest filled with giant ass pieces of wood that we could chop down and use as a Christmas tree.” Finally, Levi has Eren’s attention- the brunet is silent for a second, then he slowly turns around with an incredulous expression.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Eren asks, his tone already mischievous.

“Of course. We’re stuck here during the holidays, we never even bothered to get a plastic tree- why not the real deal?”

“... Have I ever mentioned that I love you?”

“We’ll see if you still love me when my flannel-clad ass is going to be frozen,” Levi says as he helps a grinning Eren up. “Go get dressed, I’m not going to have you pass out from hypothermia out there.”

“Can Chowder come?” At the mention of her name, the dog tilts her head to the side, barking and panting up at Levi as if to say ‘Can I? Pretty please?’.

“Why not,” Levi says as he scratches her head.

\-------------

A few hours later, they’ve managed to fell the perfect tree- a seven foot tall spruce. Chowder had yipped happily and dove into the snow the whole time, wagging her tail in encouragement as the men sawed and chopped away. By the time they’ve made it back home, their toes, fingers, and noses are numb- so they prop the tree up against the side of their house, dry Chowder off, then hurry inside to get warm.

“Please tell me we at least have ornaments for this thing,” Eren shivers as he grips his hot cocoa and scoots closer to the fire. “Or a tree stand or skirt.”

“I mean, I packed up my shit I accumulated over the years, and you did too- they’re probably in the basement, or something,” Levi mutters. Now that he thinks about it, he feels foolish- their first Christmas as husbands, and they did nothing to celebrate it before they were supposed to leave for the holiday family visits- they didn’t even buy new ornaments.

He makes a mental note to go shopping for the ornaments that will be on sale once the blizzard clears.

“Oh, r-right.” Levi looks over to see that Eren’s teeth are still clattering, and he scoots closer and wraps his own blanket over him, surprising his husband. “I’m fine-”

“We’ll wait to decorate until your blood isn’t frozen,” Levi says, and Eren flashes a small smile at him and leans in for a kiss.

\----------

After about thirty minutes, Eren lets out a yawn and wiggles his toes. “Okay, I think I’m warm enough now.”

“Mrngh,” Levi grumbles sleepily, and Eren giggles as he holds out his hand to help him up. They go into the garage to look for the decorations first, where Eren successfully finds the plastic green tree stand and a red Christmas skirt. Eren holds the tree up while Levi makes sure it’s stabilized and secure in the stand, then they go back to the garage to get the decorations.

“Do you think we’ll have enough to cover the whole thing?” Eren asks as he starts unraveling a spool of Christmas lights. Levi only has to glance at the amount of lights before he snorts.

“I think we’ll definitely be okay.”

“Oh, good!” Eren’s sigh of relief gives way to an eager grin, and Levi is unaware that he’s completely stopped unraveling the garland of tinsel, his attention focused entirely on his husband. The light from the fire illuminates Eren’s strong, defined jaw, the shadows dancing on the apples of his cheeks that gives him a youthful appearance.

He’s so captivated by his husband, that he doesn’t realize Eren has _somehow_ managed to get himself tangled up in the Christmas lights.

“Um, babe? Earth to Levi? I could use a little bit of help over here, please.” Levi blinks, and Eren wiggles his fingers sheepishly as he tries to wriggle his arms out of the wires. A second passes, and then Levi’s lips are tilting up in the fondest of smiles as he crawls forward on his knees and loops the garland around Eren’s shoulders.

“Always making messes, aren’t you, darling?” Levi asks, and while Eren’s breath seems to be caught in his throat, he manages to answer.

“Well, that’s the damsel in distress’ job, isn’t it?” he retorts, and Levi only continues to smile down at him as he starts to untie the lights. “At least my knight in shining armor always comes to my rescue.”

“Anything to keep my darling Prince safe,” Levi says sincerely, and this time, Eren can’t help the blush that creeps to his cheeks, especially when Levi brushes his finger down one. Eren flinches in surprise when he feels something in Levi’s other hand scratch at his skin, and he looks down to see what it is, only to grin.

“Well, maybe this Prince would feel safer if his knight kissed him,” Eren hums, and Levi blinks in confusion before his husband nods down at his other hand.

“... Oh, I see.” Slowly, Levi lifts the mistletoe above their heads, and then Eren’s lips are warm and pliant against his, moving together naturally, breathing each other in tenderly.

They end up on the floor, Eren’s hands finally free from their entanglement as they roam through Levi’s coal black hair, and Levi does the same. A pale hand is slowly inching up underneath Eren’s shirt when a heavy, furry thing pounces on Levi with an excited bark.

“ _Mmf_ \- down, Chowder! It’s not playtime right now!” Eren tries to roll out from underneath the crushing weight of his husband and dog, his face flushed and his chest heaving slightly as he stares at a disgruntled Levi.

“... We should probably focus on the tree for now,” Eren mutters, and Levi nods slowly in return, sighing quietly.

“Yeah.”

\-----------

By the time the two of them finish decorating the tree, it’s well past lunch time, and the men scarf down their meal before they decide they have the perfect opportunity to nap together. Later that afternoon, Levi looks up from his book to check the time on his watch, then looks out the window and frowns. Eren had taken Chowder out to let her go to the bathroom, but it never took him more than five minutes.

Levi decides to let a few more minutes pass before he gets up and pulls on his coat and boots. “Eren?” he calls when he steps out on the front porch, shielding his eyes from the blinding light that’s reflecting off the white snow. “Chowder?” he tries when he gets no answer, crossing his arms when he still doesn’t hear any response. “What the hell?”

It’s then that he hears Eren’s jovial laughter coming from the backyard, so Levi trudges around the house to find his husband rolling a snowball across their yard, and Chowder barks in front of him as if to guide him.

“What’s up?” Levi asks, and Eren turns to grin at him, his cheeks flushed red from the cold.

“Levi!” Eren straightens up and reaches his hand out for his husband. “ _Do you wanna build a snowman_?”

“Oh god no,” Levi immediately grimaces, but Eren only continues.

“ _C’mon, let’s go and play_!”

“Nope, nope, looks like Chowder’s got you covere- Chowder, _no_!” Levi attempt to stop the dog is unsuccessful, and he ends up on his back in the snow with the Chowder licking his face.

“ _I never see you anymore_ ,” Eren tries to sing through his giggles as he pulls Chowder off, and Levi glares up at him. “ _Come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away_!”

“I can promise you, I’m _right_ here,” Levi grouses.

“ _We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not… I wish you would tell me why_!”

“Maybe because you’re singing that god awful song,” Levi tries again, but to no avail.

“ _Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be snowman_ ,” Eren pacifies, and Levi stares up at him before he sighs in resignation.

“Fine.” Eren’s eyes light up, and he helps Levi up.

“I promise I won’t sing anymore,” he grins, and Levi stares at him incredulously.

“You mean you would have kept singing if I hadn’t agreed to this?”

“Exactly!” Levi just shakes his head and bumps Eren’s with his shoulder.

“For the record, you are allowed to sing, you know.”

“Aw, babe! You trying to tell me you enjoy my voice?” Eren giggles again when Levi glares at him, a silent ‘you already know the answer to that’.

But Levi surprises him when he goes to the farthest corner of their yard to start rolling a ball from fresh snow. “Babe, I already have the ba-”

“I didn’t say I’d help you build your snowman, did I?” Levi’s smirk only makes Eren grin widen some more.

“You got some pretty big balls, darling.” Levi arches an eyebrow as he deliberately packs more snow onto his growing base, and Eren chuckles evilly. “Bring it.”

“Oh, I most certainly will,” Levi grins, and Chowder barks happily, darting back and forth between her parents as they work with the snow. Since Eren has a head start, Levi tries to go faster, but he also wants to make sure he’s careful. In fact, the snow on this side of this yard seems to be in his favor- it’s been in the shade, but it’s not frozen. It’s perfect for packing and staying together- perfect, Levi thinks, for making snowballs.

He sneaks a peek at Eren as he’s rolling the middle ball, frowning when he sees that his husband has already began working on the head of his snowman. “We’ll see about that, won’t we, Chowder?” he mutters to the dog, who only responds with a tilt of her head as her tongue lolls happily out of her mouth. As he watches Chowder’s head snap to the right when a bird’s shadow catches her eye, Levi sees the tug toy she’s brought outside to play with, and a light bulb goes off.

“Chowie,” he whispers, grinning when the dog whips her head around to look at him again. Her tail starts wagging when she sees the toy she’s holding, and Levi holds a finger up to his lips.

“Shh. Sit,” he commands, knowing that she’ll only be more excited to race after the toy if she has to stay still. He glances over to where Eren is, completely absorbed with his snowman, his tongue poking out from between his teeth as he concentrates on placing the head. For a brief second, Levi _almost_ feels guilty for what he’s about to do- but then he thinks _why the hell not_?

He glances back to Chowder as he throws her toy. “Fetch,” he whispers, watching as she leaps after the toy and crashes right into her target.

“My snowman!” Eren exclaims, pouting forlornly down at a snowy Chowder. “Chowie, why?” he asks, and Levi can’t help the snort that slips out. He tries to play it off as a different sound and look completely unaware of what’s going on when Eren slowly turns to him with a stern, knowing look, and Levi can’t help it again.

“... _Pfft_. Nice snowman, darling,” he sniggers, and Eren’s lips curl into a competitive grin.

“Okay, you wanna play dirty? No more Mr. Nice Guy, then.” And before Levi knows it, a snowball soars right into his face.

“... You are _so_ on, you little punk,” he manages once the chilling shock wears off, and the two of them immediately go to work making their snowballs, using the poor, forgotten snowman as their ammunition supply. Once again, Chowder doesn’t seem to choose a side, instead bouncing back and forth between the two, barking her encouragement.

It’s not until Levi bumps into a tree that he realizes they’ve left their backyard and are now in the forest, and another light bulb goes off in his head as Eren follows him into the dense growth. Eren ducks on instinct when Levi throws a snowball flying at him, but grins at Levi when it completely misses him.

“Nice try!” he laughs, but Levi is focused instead on the snow that is slowly sliding off the branches over Eren’s head as he ducks out of sight behind his tree. He darts around Eren and grins when he hears his husband curse at the snow that falls on his head, and then Levi is behind Eren, tackling him to the ground.

“Gotcha,” he purrs triumphantly, and Eren’s rosy face pouts up at him.

“No fair, you totally cheated!” he protests, his brows still furrowed together when Levi chuckles darkly.

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart,” he whispers as he cups his husband’s chin, and Eren’s flush deepens, but not because of the cold.

His eyelids flutter shut as they lean in for the kiss together slowly, their lips slotting together naturally. Levi’s wet, gloved hand caresses his cheek, while Eren’s clutches at the back of Levi’s hair. Their breaths mingle together warmly, and Eren groans when Levi’s tongue gently probes into his mouth- but then he shivers when snow seems to make its way into the hood of his jacket, and when Chowder pounces playfully on them once again.

“W-we should go inside,” Levi says through chattering teeth as he helps Eren sit up, dusting snow off his coat. “W-wouldn’t want you catching frostbite.”

\-------------

As soon as they’ve both gotten inside and stripped of their snow gear and dried Chowder off, Levi steers Eren in front of the fire with a blanket around his shoulders, and goes to set the kettle on the stove. When he returns with a steaming hot mug of tea, he can tell what Eren is thinking by the way his husband is staring sadly into the flames, his chin propped atop his knees again.

“Hey,” he says softly, offering a small smile at Eren as he offers him the mug. Eren returns the smile, and when he’s cradling it in his hands, Levi sits next to him and starts to gently stroke his hair.

“Still upset we couldn’t make it to Virginia?”

Eren glances at Levi in surprise, then lets out out a small chuckle. “You know, all these years of having you know what I’m thinking, and I’m still always surprised when you do it.” He sighs and leans his head on Levi’s shoulder. “But yeah. I am still pretty sad about it.” Levi simply frowns, still feeling somewhat guilty that they weren’t able to go back home for the holidays. But then as his gaze wanders, he catches sight of a handmade envelope sitting atop their mantle, and he turns his head to press a kiss to Eren’s hair.

“Remember that present I gave you on the first night of Hanukkah?”

“Hmm?” Eren asks sleepily, and the way his eyelids flutter open is still positively endearing to Levi. “You mean that cliche couple coupon thing?”

“Exactly,” Levi says before he stands up and grabs the envelope off the mantle, opening the flap and pulling one out. “What do you say? Feel like cashing in on one, letting your darling husband dote on you, obey your every whim for the rest of the day.”

“As if you don’t already do that on a regular basis,” Eren chuckles, but once again, his cheeks are flushed as he offers a shy smile up at his husband. “But I think I’d really appreciate that, actually.” His heart flutters in his chest as Levi smiles down at him.

“What shall it be then, your Highness?” Eren hums as he stares into the fire, thinking of all the possibilities when he wiggles his toes and realizes that he still feels cold after their snowball fight.

“... How about we start off with a bath?” he asks, and he gasps when Levi swoops him up into his arms with a grin.

“I have a feeling you’re thinking LUSH,” Levi says with a knowing glint in his eye. “Anything in particular?”

“Hmm… I think I want the Snow Cake, soap” Eren murmurs, and Levi sets his feet on the ground once they’re in the bathroom so Eren can go look for more products he wants to use. “Also the Needles N Pine shower jelly and Holly Golightly bubble bar. Definitely the Snow Angel bath melt… and I have no idea what bath bomb to use.”

“Quite the cocktail,” Levi says as he checks the temperature of the water. “Want to use any of the Fun stuff?”  
“Nah,” Eren says with a shake of his head. “Like you said, I think we have enough already.”

“Well then, I’ll help you pick out the bath bomb. Dashing Santa?”

“Perfect.” Eren grins.

Soon they are relaxing in the hot, frothy, scented and colorful water, washing themselves with rose and vanilla soap, surrounded by the scent of clove, cinnamon, and patchouli bubbles, and letting all the cold, aches, and tension from their body melt away with the orange bergamot scented water lapping at their skin. When they get up to shower away the Santa beard of bubbles Eren has decorated Levi with, they share warm kisses as they wash each other with needle scented shower gel, and they make sure to get out before the water turns cold. Levi dries Eren off and wraps him in a warm, fluffy towel, and then carries him back to the living room in front of the fireplace as he goes to retrieve their clothes from the dryer.

“One debatable ugly Christmas sweater coming your way,” Levi says as he tosses it to Eren. “Along with a black pair of thigh highs and panties, your favorite.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re your favorite, too,” Eren says with a grin as he catches them, sighing happily as he tugs the warm items of clothing on.

“Ah, much better.”

Eren doesn’t realize that his breath seems to be caught in his throat when he turns around to see his husband eyeing him appreciatively, and he flushes as he tugs the hem of the over-sized sweater down nervously- because it’s so big on him, it looks like he’s not wearing anything else beside the thigh highs, and he can tell Levi is thinking of that with the brief glint in his eyes. Biting his lip, Eren allows himself to sweep his eyes over his husband’s body. While the sweater is also big on Levi (Eren recognizes it’s actually one of his), the leggings he’s wearing show off his muscular calves and thick thighs, not to mention his impressive (of course, Eren’s biased) junk. Eren knows Levi knows he’s looking at him when Levi’s hands shift the hem of his sweater and he juts his hip out just so, and Eren busies himself by turning around to look at the tree. He gulps when he hears Levi pad up softly behind him, trying not to sigh when Levi’s fingers come to rest gently on his hips.

“Gorgeous,” he whispers, and Eren tries very hard not to moan with Levi’s breath hot on his neck.

“I-it is, isn’t it?” he stammers out, feeling Levi chuckle behind him before chapped lips are tenderly brushing his shoulder from where the overstretched collar of the sweater shows off his bare skin.

“I was talking about you, darling,” he murmurs, and Eren whimpers when Levi’s fingers trail downward to squeeze his ass. “Mhm, you were right. These _are_ my favorite pair.”

“L-Levi,” Eren whines, covering his blushing face with the over-sized sleeves. He can feel Levi stop his ministrations behind him, only for his husband to come around to the front and gently cup his face.

“What is this, darling?” Levi asks, but Eren knows his husband won’t push him. Despite the fact that they’ve known each other for years now, they are still able to render each other into blushing, speechless messes during intimacy, and they never ridicule each other- they simply wait patiently until the other comes out of hiding, only to greet them with a soft smile and a gentle kiss.

So Levi waits, and when Eren slowly lowers his hands after half a minute, Levi’s lips quirk in a fond smile as his thumb caresses his cheek. “There’s my dove.” Eren can’t help but crack a small grin back at that, and their lips slot together naturally, hands finding their way to thread in between strands of hair, at the small of a back, on cheeks. The brunet isn’t even aware that his husband is gently guiding him back to their couch until his knees bump the edge of it. “Oof,” Eren giggles, and Levi’s grin grows solemn as he strokes Eren’s cheek again.

“You okay?”

Eren nods eagerly. “Want it. Want you, babe.” With a small sigh of relief, Levi smiles tenderly up at him again before he guides Eren to lay down softly on the couch, and Eren groans into his mouth when Levi straddles him, pale hands tentatively creeping under the hem of his sweater, as if to ask for permission.

“Y-yes,” Eren pants, his head rolling back as Levi starts mouthing at his neck, his thumbs rubbing circles at his hips.

“You taste delicious, sweetheart,” Levi murmurs against the column of his throat, and Eren whimpers when his husband nibbles, then flicks his tongue soothingly over his skin, his pale fingers still creeping upward until the reach-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eren gasps, his legs squeezing tighter around Levi as calloused fingers pinch his nipples. “W-want your mouth on me, p-please-”

“Shh, it’s okay, Eren.” Levi helps him sit up and tug his sweater off, laying him back down on the couch as his eyes sweep over Eren’s bare chest. One of his hands slowly, reverently starts to glide down his body, from his cheek, his neck, his collarbone, through the hair on his chest and stomach, and comes to rest on his hip.

“You’re beautiful.” Eren only whines and pulls Levi down, whimpering in relief when Levi starts worshiping his body by sucking dark marks into his skin.

“Mine,” Levi nearly growls after some kisses, sending a delightful shiver down Eren’s spine. He opens his eyes to find one of those stick on bows laying on the coffee table, and he reaches out for it, sticking it on his left pec as Levi looks up from the hickey he’s leaving on his right hip.

“All yours,” Eren grins. “Merry Birthday.”

Levi snorts into Eren’s stomach, causing his ticklish husband to giggle, but their hands thread together as he comes up to kiss the brunet.

“Still a few days early for both occasions, but yes- you most certainly are.”

“D-do you, uh,” Eren starts as he grabs a spare length of ribbon, “want to unwrap the rest of your present?” Levi’s eyes flash dangerously, leaving Eren breathless for more.

“And when,” Levi starts as he drags his fingertips down to start tugging at Eren’s panties, “would I _ever_ object to that?”

Eren can only groan as the cool air hits his cock, and he gasps as Levi’s calloused fingers slowly stroke it, sliding the foreskin over the head.

“Such a gorgeous cock,” he whispers reverently, swirling the bead of precome around the head before he lifts the extra skin back up again, slowly bringing his fingers together to pinch it. Eren groans as the sensation, and can already tell what mood Levi is in tonight.

(Not that he even dreams of complaining.)

Levi continues to slowly stroke him as he leans down to press a kiss to his balls, his lips migrating up along one of Eren’s veins. He repeats the path with little flicks of his tongue until he reaches the head again, his eyes shining darkly as he slips it into his mouth. When Eren cries out and bucks his hips up into the hot, wet, heat, Levi lets him. He continues to stare at Eren as he pulls up, the foreskin caught between his lips, then he releases it, only to capture the head in his mouth again. Levi groans for his husband when his taste inundates his senses, and he aims to catch more of it as he lets his tongue slip under the skin to flick at the slit. Eren is flushed down to his neck now, panting as his hands tug at Levi’s hair. The brunet jolts when Levi gently grazes his teeth along the sensitive skin, humming to himself as he nibbles it lightly.

“K-keep going,” Eren pleads, and Levi obliges, slowly sinking down inch by inch until his nose is pressed to the dark brown hair. He inhales deeply through his nose and swallows, allowing his throat to tighten around the head of Eren’s cock. Eren growls at that, a sound that has arousal pooling in Levi’s gut as he rubs his tongue roughly along the underside. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls back up, and then he picks up the speed, his head bobbing quickly as he allows Eren to fuck his throat. It only takes a few minutes until Eren clutches desperately at his hair.

“T-timeout, timeout!” he pants, and Levi sits back up to rub at his jaw before kissing Eren gently on the lips. “Want you in me…”

 “I know,” Levi whispers hoarsely as he digs around in the couch cushion before finding the bottle of lube. He lets it warm on his fingers before he starts massaging Eren’s entrance, kissing his thigh gently. He murmurs something about how the weather outside is frightful, but Eren’s thighs are delightful, and Eren can only chuckle breathlessly above him.

“Be careful, or I might start singing about how I want Santa Baby to slip a dick up my ass.”

“Hmm, rather that than ‘All I want for Christmas is you’?” Levi asks, his smirk growing wider when he slips the first finger slowly inside and earns a moan. Eren’s hands find their way to his coal black hair again as Levi starts leaving bruises on his husband’s dark thighs, taking his time with Eren to slowly unravel him.

“ _Levi_ -”

“Hold on, love.” Levi hoists Eren’s hips up as he lowers his face, flicking his tongue out over Eren’s hole. His husband lets out a surprised mewl at that, and Levi growls as he starts to fuck Eren with his tongue, relishing in his taste and breathing him in, sucking harshly and then blowing cool air out over the skin. But he can’t torture his husband forever, so when Eren weakly grabs at his biceps with a ‘ _please need you inside me please please_ ’, Levi obliges.

“Condoms?” he asks, and Eren shakes his head. “‘Kay.” Levi pulls his cock out of his leggings and slicks himself up, makes sure Eren is prepped and lubricated properly enough one last time, and then he slowly slides in with a low groan, gripping Eren’s hip and cradling his head as Eren’s legs twine tightly behind his lower back, his nails digging crescent moons in his back.

“ _Christ_ ,” he pants in the crook of Eren’s neck, peppering gentle kisses along his husband’s skin. “You okay, baby?”

Eren manages a nod and chokes out a ‘ _y-yeah_ ’, turning his head to meet Levi’s lips desperately. They groan into the kiss, tasting each other, feeling each other, and one of Levi’s hands melds together with Eren.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers as he starts a deliciously slow rhythm, holding Eren as he quakes, quivers, and shudders with each thrust. He works to take Eren apart piece by piece, build him higher and higher, until his beautiful husband can no longer take it.

“Come for me, Eren,” Levi whispers, and Eren can’t help but tumble into bliss, his orgasm overcoming him in crashing waves of ecstasy. Levi groans as his husband clenches around him, and he soon follows him, dropping on top of Eren while still cradling him close.

Once Levi has caught his breath, he’s aware of Eren nuzzling his chest with a happy sigh and a sated smile, his lips tilting up in a grin when he catches Levi’s gaze. “Hi there.”

“Hey yourself,” Levi smiles, kissing the top of Eren’s mussed up hair. “C’mon, part of your coupon includes a free massage.”

“Considering you just fucked my brains out, I’d say a massage is in order,” Eren smirks. Levi rolls his eyes and pinches Eren on the bum before he helps him up to the bathroom so they can wash off and brush their teeth. Soon enough, they’re dressed and back in front of the fire, Eren groaning happily as Levi soothes out his muscles and Chowder dozes next to her parents. “God your hands are magical.”

“Of course they are,” Levi replies, watching the back of Eren’s head carefully as he kneads his shoulder. “Are you still upset about not being able to go back home?”

Eren scratches Chowder’s head absent-mindedly as he mulls the question over before he answers. “I mean, yeah, I guess I still kind of am. But the more I’ve been thinking about it,” he says as he looks over his shoulder, not yet meeting Levi’s gaze, “the more I think that it’s not the worst thing in the world.” His eyes flick up to Levi’s face, a bashful smile lighting his own up. “Kind of nice to spend our first Christmas together as husbands alone, actually. After all,” he continues, “we are homebound.”

Levi smiles down at him, relieved his husband isn’t upset anymore, and leans down to kiss him gently. Eren smiles into the kiss and sighs happily, giggling when Chowder licks his hand sleepily. “You remember how we met?”

“How could I forget?” Levi scoffs before he smiles fondly at Chowder. “I remember moving to town to start grad school, and my first day there I met this little fuzzball in the local park.”

“She was only like… what, about four months when school started?” Eren asks.

“Yeah. I remember thinking that she must have been a runt that wasn’t adopted, or ran away and got lost.”

“I was just glad she had been taken care of when she needed to be,” Eren says sadly, then his face splits into a grin. “And then I remember meeting this _really_ hot grad student in the local park like, two months into the semester.”

“Please. All I remember is some nosy undergrad chatting me up about the book I was reading.”

“But you kept talking to me! And we kept running into each other!”

“I remember,” Levi says with a chuckle, “asking you one day if you had a special someone in your life, and you said ‘only the best girl in the world’.”

“And you seriously thought I meant an actual human!” Eren says as he wheezes into his hands.

“Yeah. I found out you meant the fuzzball I’d been feeding when, a few months later, I saw you giving her some of those hot dogs from that food truck.”

“I was getting worried about her!” Eren protests. “November had been really warm, but I knew that it would drop to freezing any time soon…”

“I know,” Levi says. “And then I said ‘fuck it, my apartment allows pets, and you can come see her’.”

“‘But only if you split half the cost’,” Eren mimics, earning a playful pinch from Levi. He’s silent for a few seconds, then he rolls over onto his back, his face solemn. “I’m really glad you met her, too.”

Levi knows what Eren is saying, so he leans down until their foreheads are touching. “I’m glad, too,” he says. They share a slow kiss, and Eren breaks away with a happy smile.

“Merry Christmas, Levi.”

“Merry Christmas, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chowder is a SharPei/Chow Chow mix~
> 
> Many thanks to the people who watched and chatted with me on Google Docs as I wrote this <3
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
